Meek's Birthday
by Smarty 94
Summary: When Meek's birthday comes up; Wart and Luna try to make his first birthday in a long time special, so they have Killer Frost keep him occupied for the whole day. Meanwhile; Cri-Kee spends the day with Milo, and when Elliot the crossing guard discovers that the cricket makes everything around Milo safe, he tries to make sure the cricket stays with Milo.
1. Birthday Plans

At Meek's mansion; the meerkat was sleeping in his bed when his Happy Cat alarm clock went from saying 6:59 to 7:00.

The clock started laughing.

"Happy Cat say time to wake up." said the clock.

Meek groaned.

"Wake up, you sleep to much." said the clock.

He grabbed the clock and opened a compartment before removing the batteries, causing the clock to turn off.

The meerkat then went back to sleep.

Napier then entered the room with a food tray under a metal dome.

"Wakie wakie birthday boy." Said Napier.

"Wake me up and you'll end up on the streets." Said Meek.

"At least you're talking, so that's progress." Said Napier.

Meek yawned.

Napier then placed the tray on the bed and removed the dome, revealing over easy eggs, four slabs of bacon, and a bottle of Low Calorie Glacier Freeze Gatorade.

"Figured that the birthday meerkat should at least get a nice breakfast for his birthday." Said Napier.

Meek sighed.

"I know you mean well, but I might not have an actually birthday party for the eleventh time in a row." Said Meek.

Napier became confused.

"Why?" said Napier.

"Ever since I was adopted by Seeker I never even had a real birthday." Said Meek, "The only birthday present I got from him was an opportunity to shoot a criminal that he captured to prove my manhood."

Napier became shocked.

"Wow, that's one mess up childhood." Said Napier.

"Tell me about it. I just hope that Wart doesn't remember that it's my birthday. He would make a big fuss about it." Said Meek.

In Luna's bedroom in Toon Manor; the girl was sleeping and eventually woke up before removing her headphones and yawning.

"What a night." Said Luna.

She turned around to see Wart who was awake in bed with her and screamed in shock.

"Well that's just rude, and I eat with my mouth open all the time." Said Wart.

Luna became mad.

"You're rude, you entered my room without my consent. What're you doing here anyways?" said Luna.

Wart climbed out from under the blankets, revealing he was in his everyday clothes.

"If you must know, I've got plans for today." Said Wart.

Luna became confused.

"What kind of plans?" said Luna.

"Let's just say that a certain someone was born on this day sixteen years ago and that I might want to make it very special for that certain someone." Said Wart.

Luna is shocked.

"It's Meek's birthday today?" She asked.

Wart nodded.

"Oh yeah." Said Wart.

"Tha-That's wonderful. He must be very happy about it." Said Luna.

"I doubt it, because on his eleventh birthday, Seeker gave Meek the passage to being a man by telling him to shoot a criminal with a blaster that he didn't know was set to stun, it was also the same day he was ditched on that moon." Said Wart.

Luna is shocked.

"THAT'S HORRIBLE!" she shouted so loud that Hades heard her.

The lord of the dead groaned and grabbed a broom before banging his ceiling with it.

"KEEP IT DOWN, I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!" yelled Hades.

Back in the mansion.

"Yeah, it now serves as a reminder of the day he was abandoned." Said Wart, "All I can imagine now is what his birthdays were like ever since."

 **Flashback**

On the moon four years ago; Meek was looking at some blueprints to his moon home then at his actual moon home.

"Yep, just the way I want it." Said Meek.

Then a huge metal crate landed right next to him, shocking the meerkat.

He opened it up and looked inside to see tons of stuff including chocolate cake mix, vanilla frosting, two birthday candles with the numbers 1 and 2 on them, some wrapped up presents, and an envelope with the name Meek on it.

He became confused and grabbed the envelope and opened it up to see a birthday card with a birthday cake on the cover and opened it up before reading what was inside it.

"Have a happy birthday." Meek said before scoffing, "Yeah right."

He put the card in the crate before dragging it into the cave.

Later; Meek was pouring cake batter into a cake pan before putting it in an oven preheated to 350 degrees.

He looked at the back of the box.

"Twenty minutes baking time and let cool for ten minutes before applying the frosting." Said Meek.

He tossed the box away.

"Well, since I'm waiting I might as well open my presents." Said Meek.

He went to the crate and pulled out a tiny box present and opened it up to see a small ring box.

"This is so sudden." Said Meek.

He opened the box to see a kyber crystal in it.

"Alright." Said Meek.

He put the box on a table and pulled out a rectangle shaped present before opening it up to see a book with two sparing stereotypical aliens.

"The many forms of alien martial arts." Said Meek.

He pulled out some reading glasses and put them on before opening the book and going through the contents.

"This is good, this'll do perfectly for when I do return to civilization and when I need to defend myself." Said Meek.

He then set the book down on the table and grabbed another present.

Later; he had set up the vanilla frosting on his cake before placing the candles on the cake to say 12 before pulling out a lighter and lighting the candles.

He closed his eyes and blew out the candles.

 **End Flashback**

"Yeah, such a pity." Said Wart.

Luna smiled.

"I got it but let's call Killer Frost because she's part of the idea I have." said Luna.

Lincoln then entered the room.

"What's this I hear about it being Meek's birthday today?" said Lincoln.

The two turned to Lincoln.

"Yeah, he was born this day sixteen years ago." Said Wart.

"Also, where did you come from?" asked Luna.

"Your bedroom door, how else?" said Lincoln.

"Not you, the hog." Said Luna.

"I walked in through the front door without setting off any alarms." Said Wart, "That was at six thirty."

He pulled out a block of tofu and started eating it.

The warthog looked at the two and became confused.

"Wait, how're you not vomiting at the sight of me eating tofu?" said Wart.

"One of our roommates eats tofu." Said Luna.

Wart nodded.

"Okay, but back to the whole Meek's birthday thing. Should we get last minute birthday presents?" said Lincoln.

Wart pulled out a blue envelope.

"I had this thing ready for this day two weeks ago." Said Wart, "But yeah you should."

"And where should we celebrate it?" said Luna.

Wart did some thinking.

Later; the three were inside some type of arcade.

They noticed a whole bunch of games, pizza, and ice cream.

Luna picked up a napkin that said 'Kickass Pizza, Ice Cream, and games'.

"This place would definitely speak to him." Said Luna.

Wart nodded.

"Yeah it would." Said Wart.

Lincoln noticed an arcade game called 'Terminator'.

He picked up a game gun and started aiming it.

"Nice place." Said Lincoln.

Killer Frost then appeared.

"I don't know how you found this place, but it's definitely speaking me." Said Killer Frost, "It's got hot pizza."

"You like hot why?" asked Lincoln.

Wart who was now dressed like a scientist placed a chalkboard on the ground before drawing some type of chamber and the Crystal Frost, Louise Lincoln, and Caitlin Snow versions of Killer Frost.

"The mantle of Killer Frost was first achieved by one Crystal Frost who accidentally locked herself in a thermafrost chamber and gained the powers of cryokinises, but she can only recharge those powers by absorbing heat every day." Said Wart.

Luna and Lincoln stared at Wart.

"What?" said Wart.

Luna turned to Killer Frost.

"So you know the plan right?" said Luna.

Killer Frost nodded.

"Sure, keep Meek occupied for the entire day with some fake yet evil schemes. And when the party's ready, knock him out and leave a note telling him to show up here." Said Killer Frost.

Luna is shocked.

"Seriously, why not just stuff him in a potato sack and kidnap him?" said Luna.

"Because he would think that I'm taking him to Dominator's hideout." Said Killer Frost, "Also, I'll just put him on ice and place him in a tub full of hot water that'll melt him out of the ice in less than eleven minutes."

Everyone just stared at Killer Frost.

"He trusts me not to kill him." Said Killer Frost.

The others nodded.

Wart walked over to a counter where an African American female was working.

"Excuse me, how much would it cost to keep this whole building for an entire day for someone's birthday?" said Wart.

The woman turned to Wart.

"You want to keep this newly opened up arcade for a birthday party?" said the woman.

Wart nodded.

"Like hell that's going to happen." Said the woman.

Wart then opened a briefcase, revealing tons of money inside of it.

The women then looked at the money with a smile and dollar bill sign eyes.

"On second thought my manager has it out for me." Said the woman.

She grabbed the money and stuffed it in the cash register.

"By the way, there's probably going to be tons of people coming here, so get cooking." Said Wart.

He then pulled out a piece of paper and gave it to the woman who looked at the contents and became shocked.

"One medium sized tofu pizza?" said the woman, "I've never heard of such a thing."

Wart then placed a Tupperware container of tofu on the conunter.

"You have now." Said Wart.


	2. Milo and Cri-Kee

With Cri-Kee; he jumped in a bottle of ink before he began jumping on a piece of paper as if to write something.

Mushu appeared and noticed the letter.

"What's this?" said Mushu.

He started reading it.

"Dear cousin Chris, I'm really enjoying life in Toon City, it would really mean a lot if you would come and visit." said Mushu.

He became confused.

"Since when did you have a cousin?" said Mushu.

Cri-Kee chirped happy about his cousin.

"Years ago?" said Mushu.

Cri-Kee nodded.

"Wow, where does he live?" said Mushu.

Cri-Kee chirped, shocking Mushu.

"MURPHY TERRITORY!?" Mushu shouted.

Cri-Kee nodded.

"Oh, he or she is going to die." Said Mushu.

Cri-Kee looked at the readers and pulled out a sign that has a screw and a ball on it.

He put the sign away and chirped a bit.

Mushu sighed.

"If you're planning on going into Murphy territory, then you should at least wear some protective gear." Said Mushu.

Cri-Kee became confused.

Later; the cricket was wearing cricket sized shoulder, knee pads, and a helmet.

"Good thing I found that cricket sized sporting goods store." Said Mushu, "Have fun."

Cri-Kee nodded and hopped off.

Mushu looked at the note and crumbled it up before throwing it away.

In Milo Murphy's home town; the middle schooler was going down a road on his bike but then saw a man named Elliot the Crossing Guard with his stop sign in hand and stopped.

"Stop." Elliot said before pushing the button on his stop sign, causing it to turn to the other side and say Milo, "Milo."

Milo sighed.

"Hello Elliot." said Milo

"I have reason to believe that your bike is unsafe, I'm going to have to inspect it." Said Elliot.

Before anything could happen; the crossing guard was hit by a wrecking ball and sent flying.

"Oh crap, there goes my license." Said a worker in the crane with the wrecking ball attachment.

"IS THIS HOW TEAM ROCKET FEELS EVERY TIME THEY GET SENT FLYING!" shouted Elliot.

Milo shrugged it off before he continued biking off.

Cri-Kee then appeared and hopped on Milo's bike.

Milo noticed Cri-Kee and stopped his bike.

"Hey, I know you, you're one of those pets from that Toon Manor place, what're you doing here?" said Milo.

Cri-Kee pulled out a big photo of himself with a green version of himself and showed it to Milo.

The kid turned the photo around and saw a note saying, 'Me and cousin Chris'.

Milo smiled.

"Don't worry, I'll help you find your cousin, now where does he live?" said Milo.

Cri-Kee saw a map flying by and jumped up to grab it before placing some rocks on it to keep the map in place.

The cricket looked at the map and pointed to a location which Milo noticed.

"The dump?" said Milo.

Cri-Kee nodded.

"Alright then, let's go." Said Milo.

He resumed riding off with Cri-Kee.


	3. Setting up the Party

With Luna and Lincoln; the two were inside a music store and looking at many electric guitar selections.

"Should we get him one of these things?" said Lincoln.

"I don't know, he's more used to his acoustic and ukulele, besides, Meek does seem more like a calm and mellow person." said Luna.

Lincoln picked up a red x shaped electric guitar and inspected it.

"Would be great for him to expand his horizon." said Lincoln.

"Good point little Bro" said Luna.

Duncan who had a nametag on his shirt appeared.

"That is this store's finest model." Said Duncan.

"I'm sure it-"Lincoln said before turning to Duncan and becoming shocked, "Duncan?"

Luna turned to Duncan.

"What're you doing here?" said Luna.

"I started working here last week. There are dozens of people living in Toon Manor, besides, we've got to make a living to pay for the mansion." Said Duncan, "Even if we're going to school."

Lincoln nodded.

"Yeah that's fair." Said Lincoln.

Duncan then grabbed the x shaped electric guitar.

"Anyways, this is one of the best models we've got. It can switch from an electric guitar to an electric base." Said Duncan.

"We'll take it, how much?" said Luna.

Duncan pulled out a calculator and started doing some math on it.

"It's a rare one so it's about $299." said Duncan.

The two Loud Kids are shocked.

"But seeing as that is a gift for Meek's birthday this is on me." said Duncan.

The two Louds sighed in relief.

Duncan took the guitar and placed it in a guitar case before giving it to Luna.

The Louds left the store.

With Wart; he was setting up a banner that said 'Happy 16 Meek'.

Then Pauline appeared with a huge present and placed it on a table with other presents.

Wart saw the present.

"Nice one." Said Wart.

Pauline nodded.

"I know, it's an Xbox One with a copy of Transformers Devastation and Yooka-Laylee." Said Pauline.

"Alright." Said Wart, "Now enjoy yourself in this arcade, check out the laser tag area if you want."

Pauline walked off.

In the laser tag arena; Marco and Randy were in laser tag equipment holding laser tag guns.

The two looked around the place.

"It's quiet, to quiet." Said Marco.

The two then heard blasting sounds and became shocked.

However; Mike who was in laser tag equipment landed between the two and fired two laser tag guns he had at them, causing their laser tag armor to flash.

The two groaned as Mike spun the laser tag guns in his hands before placing them in holsters.

"Still undefeated." Said Mike.

His armor then started flashing.

Ray who was in laser tag equipment appeared with two laser tag blasters and spun them around.

"I've still got the element of surprise." Said Ray.

Everyone shook their heads.

"Showoff." Said Randy.

"What can I say?" said Ray.

At a photo booth; a ton of flashing was seen from outside the booth.

Spongebob exited the booth as a photo strip came out the dispenser.

He grabbed the strip and saw some photos of him making silly faces.

The sponge then chuckled.

"Nice." Said Spongebob.

He then looked and saw Mr Krabs and his son Eli.

"Hey Mr Krabs." said Sponge Bob.

The two crabs approached Spongebob.

"This sure is an interesting place." Said Eli.

Spongebob laughed.

"It sure is." Said Spongebob.

"I'm amazed that a meerkat was still able to remember his own birthday even at such an early age." Said Mr. Krabs.

"What kind of guy is Meek anyways?" said Eli.

"Just some Mobian meerkat who was abandoned on a moon and didn't want to take part in the Killjoy war." Said Spongebob.

"What made him change his mind and help out?" said Eli.

Lincoln and Luna appeared before setting the electric guitar they bought on the present table.

"She did." Said Spongebob, "The two met each other, fell in love, Meek briefly left before the ultimate battle began, then he returned upon realizing the feelings they had were mutual, and after the Killjoy war, the two began dating."

He then sighed.

"The only one who took it hard between his enemies was Killer Frost." said the sponge.

"You're jumping ahead me boy." Said Mr. Krabs.

Spongebob realized what his boss was talking about.

"Oh yeah." Said Spongebob, "That happened afterword's."

Eli became confused.

"Killer Frost?" said Eli.

"A meta human with the powers of cryokinesis. She can shoot out tons of ice, but the odd thing is that she needs heat to recharge." Said Spongebob.

"Alright, but the whole taking it hard thing." Said Eli.

Luna and Lincoln then appeared close to the young crab.

"It's very complicated. It all began with Meek learning that Luna had a crush on a girl named Sam which was quite the twist, his mental health took a turn for the worst, during an outing with Sam, he blew up in her face, but after a while they made up, but Meek disappeared after a train he was stopping exploded, which is what caused Killer Frost to take his disappearance the hardest out of his foes, after three weeks, we found him in an orphanage on Mobius shortly after coming to terms with his life, and you can see where I'm going with this." Said Lincoln.

Eli nodded.

"I see." Said Eli.

"Even though he's a very messed up person with tons of baggage, I still love him." Said Luna.

Everyone looked at Luna.

"Yep, quite the relationship." Said Spongebob.

With Meek who was in his everyday clothes; he was at a coffee shop stand before being given a cup of coffee.

"Thanks." Said Meek.

He walked over to a couch where his Lycanroc was at and sat down.

Midnight turned to his master and rested his head on Meek's lap.

The meerkat petted his Pokemon.

"This is only for today." Said Meek.

He drank some of his coffee.

"Hopefully nothing can get me down." Said Meek.

He grabbed his coffee and walked out of the shop, only to see Killer Frost with a switch in hand.

"Alright, I've got tons of explosives set up at a hospital full of orphaned children which'll go off in ten minutes." Killer Frost said before flipping it.

Meek became shocked.

"My god, that's horrible." Said Meek.

Killer Frost heard that and turned to her friend Meek.

"Finally, I was wondering if you were even going to show." Said Killer Frost, "How much did you hear?"

"All of it." Said Meek.

Killer Frost chuckled.

"Well you've got about ten minutes to find the orphan hospital before the bomb blows up." Killer Frost said before skating away.

Meek groaned.

"Why that no good meta human, harming orphans like that." Said Meek.

He went into a dumpster before coming out of it in his armor.

"Come Midnight, away." Said Meek.

He ran off, but before the Lycanroc could follow, a Rockruff appeared and barked at Midnight.

Midnight turned to the Rockruff in confusion.

The Rockruff barked which translated to 'I'm one of Luna's Rockruffs.'

Midnight growled which translated to 'I can see that, what do you want?'

Rockruff barked a bit to say 'Killer Frost is in on keeping Meek occupied until his birthday party is ready.'

Midnight became confused and growled in confusion to say 'Seriously?'

Rockruff nodded.

Midnight barked to say 'Alright, when will this party be ready?'

Rockruff barked to say 'A few hours.'

Midnight barked saying 'I'll make sure he's occupied until then as well.'

Rockruff then ran off.

Midnight growled as if to say 'At least I didn't have a sexual encounter with her and her siblings mother.'


	4. Cri-Kee Might Be Lucky

With Milo and Cri-Kee; the two were going down a sidewalk.

Milo became confused.

"Weird." said Milo.

Cri-Kee became confused and chirped.

"Usually something bad would have happened after a while when I'm in an area, but nothing has happened yet." said Milo.

Cri-Kee became more confused and chirped some more.

"Oh right. I'm the descendant of Edward A Murphy Jr, the man who came up with Murphy's Law which states that anything that can go wrong will go wrong." Said Milo.

He then looked around.

"But I can't help but wonder why nothing unusual hasn't happened yet?" said Milo.

He did some thinking before turning to Cri-Kee.

"Wait a minute, you must be a lucky cricket." Said Milo.

Cri-Kee is shocked.

But he shook his head.

Milo became confused.

"Wait, you're not lucky?" said Milo.

Cri-Kee raised his arms in confusion.

Just then the two former Pistachio Time Travelers Vinnie Dakota and Balthazar Cavendish are coming out of the movies and they were shocked.

"Remind me who's idea it was to see It again?" asked Vinnie.

"Mr Block told us to get a bootleg copy of the film because Stephan King films are illegal in the future." Said Balthazar.

Dakota shivered.

"That film gave me chills down my spine." Said Dakota.

"Agreed and I feel bad for that kid Georgie." said Balthazar, "Pennywise should not have killed him."

"Agreed." said Balthazar's partner and phoned Mr Block.

Mr Block who looked always mad saw the two Time Travelers.

"Well well if it isn't Balthazar and Dakota." said Mr. Block. "Did you do what I asked?"

"Yeah and next time sir can you not make us see a movie of a scary clown?" asked Dakota, "It'll give me nightmares for a month or two."

"Same here." said Balthazar.

"Now get me a DVD copy of the new Transformers movie." Said Mr. Block.

The time travels became shocked.

"A Michael Bay film?" said Dakota.

Mr Block nodded.

"Why would we get you a Michael Bay film?" said Balthazar.

"To try and find out about the whole Galvatron to Megatron thing." Said Mr. Block.

"Can't you just see Age of Extinction again?" said Dakota.

"Nope, not going to happen." Said Mr. Block.

"How about that 1986 Transformers film?" said Cavendish.

A pistol came out of the communicator and aimed at Cavendish before firing at him, shaving his mustache off.

"Does that answer your question?" Asked the boss.

Cavendish nodded before coughing out some soot.

"NOW GET ME THAT LAST KNIGHT TRANSFORMERS FILM!" yelled Mr. Block.

The communication then ended.

The time travelers then walked off.

"If you're not lucky, then how is it that nothing bad or unusual hasn't happened yet?" said Milo.

Cri-Kee did some thinking before jumping into some mud and jumping on dry ground words saying, 'Maybe I have a little bit of luck within me.'

Milo did sme thinking.

"Yeah, maybe you-"Milo said before Elliot appeared and held his sign up.

"Stop." Elliot said before pushing the stop sign button in hopes of making his sign turn around, but nothing happened, confusing him, "Wait, this was working a minute ago, why isn't it working?"

 **Flashback**

Elliot walked into a port-a-potty and placed his stop sign out of the bathroom.

Then Camo appeared and looked at the sign before opening a compartment, revealing two triple A batteries.

Camo smirked and ate the batteries and danced off.

 **End Flashback**

"Oh well." Said Elliot.

Milo sighed.

"I'm just trying to get this cricket to the dump to see his cousin." Said Milo.

He pointed to Cri-Kee who waved his hand.

Eliot is mad.

"Yeah right that's as crazy as that Geico Commercial I saw." said Eliot

 **Cutaway Gag**

On Eternia; He-Man, Man at Arms, Teela, and Battle Cat were looking at Skeletor.

The skeleton villain laughed.

"You'll never stop me." Said Skeletor.

"Give us one reason why." Said Teela.

Skeletor just stared at the four.

"Because switching to Geico can save you fifteen percent or more on car insurance." Said Skeletor.

Everyone stared at Skeletor.

"He does make a good point." Said Man at Arms.

"Yep." Said He-Man.

Skeletor then made a jetpack appear on his back.

"You'll never take me alive." Said Skeletor.

He then flew off as the word Geico appeared.

"Geico, because switching to Geico is always a good point." Said the narrator.

 **End Cutaway Gag**

"It's true, I'm taking a cricket to see a cousin of his. Oddly enough, nothing out of the ordinary has happened yet." Said Milo.

Elliot became confused.

"Wait, you serious?" said Elliot.

"Yep, the cricket seems to think he's somewhat lucky." Said Milo.

Mushu then appeared from Milo's backpack.

"Yeah, he's one lucky bug." Said Mushu.

Milo jumped so high his backpack was removed.

This shocked Elliot.

"SNAKE!" Elliot screamed.

"Hey, hey, I'm a dragon, I don't do the tongue thing." Mushu said before hissing like a snake.

Mushu then became mad.

"OK WHY DID I JUST DO THAT!" He shouted.

Everyone shook their heads.

"If that cricket is lucky, then you should keep it with you for a while longer." Said Elliot.

Milo became confused.

"Why should I?" said Milo.

Elliot did some thinking.

"Uhhhh…. because it's good luck may run out eventually." Said Elliot, "That way you'll be back to being a walking disaster."

"Okay." Milo said before biking off.

Elliot is mad.

"That'll make my job easier." Said Elliot.

However; he was crushed by the same wrecking ball as before.

"SON OF A BITCH!" Elliot yelled.


	5. Party is Ready

With Meek; he arrived at a hospital and saw the sign that said, 'Hospital for Orphaned Children'.

"This is the place." said Meek.

Red goggles appeared on his eye area and scanned the whole building before looking up.

"The roof." said Meek.

He then flew up to the roof and saw a box before opening it up to see a timer counting down from 7:33.

The armored meerkat became confused.

"What the?" He asked

A tiny blowtorch came from his left arm and he picked up the timer before the torch could cut a wire, causing the timer to stop counting down.

Meek then opened a compartment to see no plutonium inside the timer.

"Great, a dud. I'd have expected something like this from Joker, but from Louise? This is a mockery. I'd better find out where she's at." said Meek.

He dropped the timer and started to walk off, but saw Midnight jumping up and down while holding his crotch.

Meek sighed.

"Alright, I'll find a place for you to go number one or two." said Meek.

Later; he was outside a bathroom that seemed like a San Francisco self-cleaning public toilet as tons of farting and urinating sounds were heard.

Meek growled.

"This sucks." said Meek, "I should just take an arrow to the knee."

Then an arrow hit his right knee, but didn't penetrate the armor.

He became confused and saw a note before picking it up and reading it.

"Forgive me for the fake bomb I left, but there's actually a luxury cruise ship that's currently docked with a bomb that'll go off in fifteen minutes if you don't disarm it." Meek read.

He groaned.

"How do I know she isn't lying this time?" said Meek.

He then looked farther down the note.

"PS, you'll find a surprise in that box." Meek read.

Midnight then exited the bathroom and sighed in relief.

"Onward Midnight, for a cruise ship is about to be destroyed." said Meek.

Midnight grabbed hold of Meek from behind just before the meerkat flew off.

Back at the pizza parlor; Sonic was at a barber cut prize machine and pressed a button, causing the scissors to cut a string that was holding a fifty-dollar Subway gift card before removing it from the prize door.

"Nice, I should get my meatball marinara on after wards." said Sonic.

He smirked.

"This'll be interesting." Said Sonic.

He walked over to his band mates who were tuning their instruments.

"Hey guys." said Sonic.

"Hey." Said Trent.

Sonic pulled out his guitar and started tuning it before plugging it into an amplifier.

"This should be interesting." Said Sonic, "Playing our own version of Make a Man out of You for this party."

His band nodded.

Ray turned and became shocked.

"We've got competition." Said Ray.

The others turned and saw Luna's old band appearing, shocking them.

"Who the hell are these guys?" said Howard.

Luna is shocked and smiled.

"My old Band." she said.

"Why didn't you tell us you were bringing your old band here?" said Sonic.

"Because it was a secret, so secret not even I knew about it." Said Luna.

Howard grabbed his drums and started to walk off.

"I wonder if Munch's Make-Believe Band is hiring, I'll be able to get free pizza." Said Howard.

He then noticed he was staying in the same place and looked behind himself to see Randy was holding his shirt collar and stopped walking.

"Come on, it'll be great to do a performance with another band. It'll be like Van Halen with ACDC." Said Randy.

"Yeah, and think of the popularity boost we'll get." Said Penny.

Sonic nodded.

"I could see it now. A record deal, lights, cameras, a movie deal." Said Sonic.

"You already have a movie deal with Sony." said Randy, "And those guys got the Deadpool director to be part of it as executive producer."

"Yeah, and it's supposed to have a darker tone." Said Sonic, "Think of it like The Dark Knight."

Ben did some thinking as a thought bubble of Sonic with a Batman like body appeared.

Sonic then popped the bubble with one of his quills.

"Not that much like The Dark Knight." Said Sonic, "Though to be fair, that's some very amazing imagination."

"I know." Said Ben.

Sonic smiled.

"Amen." Said Sonic.

With Wart; he was checking out a guest list.

"Sonic Underground, check, family, check, friends, check, Seeker." Said Wart.

He looked around and sighed in relief.

"Thank goodness he isn't here." Said Wart, "Especially since I gave him that invitation with a false address."

With Seeker; he was on a small asteroid and looked all over the place.

"Why do I get the feeling I was misled?" said Seeker.

Back on Earth; Wart was inspecting a rectangle white frosting cake with the words 'Happy Birthday Meek Meerkat' written on it in red.

Everyone is shocked.

"That's it?" said Lori.

"What, I've got more coming." Said Wart.

Then three women carrying cakes like the first cake appeared and placed the cakes on the same table before leaving the building.

"That is definitely it." Said Wart.

Then a kid named Mort Schaeffer appeared.

"What, no starch cakes?" said Mort.

Everyone turned to Mort.

"Who the hell are you supposed to be?" said Wart.

"Would I be lying if I were to say that I'm a friend of Milo Murphy?" said Mort.

Sonic became shocked.

"CODE RED, WE'VE GOT A CODE RED, MILO MURPHY'S IN THE AREA!" yelled Sonic.

Everyone then pulled out riot shields and covered themselves.

"I never said he was here." Said Mort.

Everyone fell Anime style.

"Don't go freaking us out like that man." Said Shaggy.

"Sorry, I'm just wondering where he is. He isn't even here yet." Said Mort.

Everyone became confused.

"Isn't here yet?" said Sonic, "Any of his friends here?"

"Yep, and some roadies." Said Mort.

Then Zach, Melissa, entered with their own instruments and Milo's sister, Huey, Dewey, and Louie entered as well.

The triplets were carrying a ton of stuff before setting them down and panting.

"Next time, we don't agree to this job." Said Louie, "It was bad enough that I had to go through multiple flights of stairs just to get what I thought was Uncle Scrooge's first dime back."

"I just wanted to meet the Sonic Underground." said Huey.

"I love this job." said Dewey.

Sonic chuckled.

"You're with the wrong group then, you should either be with Luna's old band or our band if you wanted to meet us." Said Sonic.

The ducks became shocked.

"Wait, that's the Sonic the Hedgehog." Said Huey.

"The vanquisher of Killjoy." Said Dewey.

Sonic groaned.

"Seriously, we were all at Scrooge's house last year for Thanksgiving." Said Sonic.

The triplets did some thinking.

"Don't recall." Said Louie.

"Wow, that gem your uncle found must have done more than alter your appearances and voices." Said Sonic.

"Yeah it did." Said Dewey.

With Meek and Midnight; the two landed on a cruise ship and Meek scanned the whole place.

The meerkat then walked off.

He reached the kitchen and opened a surge protector like door and opened it up to reveal a ticking timer and some wires.

The meerkat grabbed the green wire and removed it, causing the timer to stop ticking.

Meek smirked.

"That's perfect." He said and turned to Midnight, "Let's go boy."

Midnight gulped at this.

However; an ice shard landed close to Meek who jumped out of the way in time.

Midnight sighed in relief.

Killer Frost appeared skating on an icy path she was creating, but Meek fired a repulsor ray and sent her crashing into a shower which then turned on to chilly water.

The metahuman shivered.

"Damn chilly water." Said Killer Frost.

She exited the shower and turned on a sun lamp that was aimed at her and sighed in relief.

"Stone Edge." Said Meek.

Midnight then cross his arms as white rings appeared around him followed by stones before launching them at the metahuman who used her ice powers to freeze the stones before firing an ice block at Meek, sending him crashing into a shuffleboard.

A vibrating sound was heard and Killer Frost pulled out her phone to see a text from Wart saying 'Party's ready, knock him out'.

Killer frost nodded and smirked and formed a Ice Hammer and ran to Meek.

"What the?" Asked Meek.

Killer Frost smashed Meek knocking him out.

She walked over to Midnight.

"Wake him up in ten minutes." Said Killer Frost.

Midnight nodded as Killer Frost skated away.

The Lycanroc then turned to his master and started resting his head on Meek.


	6. Cri-Kee's Family

Back with Milo, Mushu, and Cri-Kee; the two appeared at a dump.

"Is this the place your cousin lives?" said Milo.

Cri-Kee nodded.

Mushu sniffed around and gagged

"It's smelly." He said. "Plus, why's there a jewelry store across the street with a Hobo there?"

Milo turned to a jewelry store that sure enough had a hobo and was across the street.

"Cultural interest?" said Milo.

"That's my Jewelry store." said the Hobo

"And I live in this Dump." said another Guy dressed as a butler.

This caused everyone to become shocked.

"Sheesh, this must be why none of us ever come to the Murphy zone." Said Mushu.

Cri-Kee nodded.

He then hopped into the dump and started looking around.

The cricket then came across the same green cricket in his photo.

The two crickets looked at each other and smiled before hugging each other.

"I have to guess that's my best friend's cousin." said Mushu.

The other cricket nodded and whistled and more crickets came.

Mushu and Milo became shocked.

"Wow, it's a family reunion." Said Milo.

Mushu nodded.

Elliot then appeared with his stop sign out.

"Stop- "Elliot said before becoming shocked, "ARMY OF CRICKETS!"

He then ran off in fear.

The crickets then hopped off.

"So what now?" said Mushu.

"Well, I was supposed to meet my friends and sister at a place in Toon City called Kickass Pizza, Ice Cream, and Games several minutes ago." Said Milo.

Mushu is confused.

"Huh?" Mushu said before realizing something, "Oh wait, that's where Meek's birthday is happening."

Milo became shocked.

"Meek, isn't he the meerkat who killed a Kryptonian during the Killjoy war?" said Milo.

Mushu nodded.

"Yeah that's the guy. He's also orphaned, yet knows when his birthday is." Said Mushu.

Milo nodded.

"I see." Said Milo.


	7. Birthday in Progress

Back on the cruise ship; Meek who was still knocked out was nudged by Midnight.

The meerkat groaned and opened his eyes.

"Louise?" said Meek.

He turned to Midnight who just shook his head.

Meek groaned again before standing up and petting his Lycanroc.

"I don't blame you for letting her escape." said Meek.

Midnight then ran off, confusing Meek.

"Where you going boy?" said Meek.

Meek followed his Pokémon.

Back at the arcade; everyone was sitting at tables as Killer Frost appeared.

"He's out cold, but odds are he's awake by now." Said Killer Frost.

She walked over to a table and sat down as Midnight appeared.

Killer Frost is shocked.

"Wow, and apparently he turned into his Lycanroc." Said Killer Frost.

Lycanroc groaned in annoyance and barked once.

"Meek's coming this way?" said Sara.

Everyone became confused.

"How did you get that from just one bark?" Badger.

"It's a whole thing with my brother's dog." Said Sara.

Lycanroc walked over to a table as Milo entered.

"SURPRI-"everyone yelled before realizing that it was Milo.

"Okay, now we can pull out our riot shields." Said Sonic.

Everyone pulled out riot shields.

"Put them away please." said Milo.

Everyone groaned.

"I never get to use this thing." Said Duncan.

Everyone put their shields away.

Meek who was now in his everyday clothes then entered the building and saw everything.

"So whose party?" said Meek.

Everyone turned to Meek.

"SURPRISE!" the group yelled.

Ray then aimed his t-shirt cannon at Meek and fired some confetti onto the meerkat.

The alien animal became shocked.

"Wow, another reminder of my abandonment issues." Said Meek.

"Nope, just trying to get you to forget about them." Said Wart.

"I found a fake bomb in a hospital for orphaned children and disarmed a bomb on a cruise ship only to be knocked out by a hammer and- "Meek said before looking around the place and seeing all the games, "Hmm, this place is definitely speaking to me."

He then smiled.

Wart chuckled.

"I knew he would forget about his abandonment issues when he saw this." Said Wart.

Meek turned to Killer Frost.

"I bet you were in on this whole thing to keep me occupied for the entire day Louise." Said Meek.

Killer Frost nodded.

"I was." Said Killer Frost.

Midnight then approached his master and licked his face.

Meek chuckled before petting his Lycanroc.

"Such a sneaky wolf." Said Meek.

He grabbed a present and opened it up to see a smart phone, confusing him.

"A smart phone? I've already got a phone." Said Meek.

Randy smacked Howard on the back of the head.

"I told you his morpher doubles as a phone as well among other things." Said Randy.

Howard growled.

"It was your idea to buy the phone." Said Howard.

Meek pushed the star button on his gauntlet, only for it to flash.

" _Phone function, permanently disabled_." Said a voice like Liam Nesson's voice from the gauntlet.

Meek sighed before putting the box on a table.

"I'll make use of the phone then." Said Meek.

Randy chuckled.

"And now I'll get some thanks." Said Randy.

Howard growled.

Meek picked up Pauline's present and opened it up to see the Xbox One, copies of Transformers Devestation and Yooa-Laylee.

"Huh, some video games." Said Meek.

"Everyone needs to have some fun eventually." Said Pauline.

Meek nodded.

"I see." Said Meek.

He put the presents down.

Pauline then turned to her best friend.

"Why didn't AP show up?" said Pauline.

"He said something about official presidential business. But I don't buy it." Said Joey.

With AP; he was in a bar with tons of other guys drinking lots of beer.

He stopped drinking and cheered.

"WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! GIVE ME MORE BEER!" yelled AP.

Back at the party.

"He's been abusing his presidental powers lately; buying the Thundertank from the Thundercats, a Star Destroyer, convincing the Avengers to give up their tower for him-"Joey said before being interrupted by Pauline.

"Don't get me started on buying out planet Mars and making it livable." Said Pauline.

Everyone became shocked.

"President AP bought Mars and made it livable?" said Marco.

Joey and AP nodded.

"Wow, and I thought that pigeon was a terrible president." Said Camo.

"What're you liberal?" said Badger.

"No republican." Said Camo.

Meek grabbed another present and opened it up, revealing a Blu-Ray copy of Transformers Age of Extinction.

"What, no The Last Knight?" said Meek.

Then Cavendish appeared and took the blu ray.

"We'll take that." Said Cavendish.

He ran off with Dakota.

"HEY, GET BACK HERE!" yelled Meek.

He sighed.

"Oh well." Said Meek.

He then picked up the guitar case and opened it up, revealing the red x-shaped electric guitar that Luna and Lincoln got.

"Hmm, this is impressive, when was this bought?" said Meek.

"Considering that this was on short notice, we bought it to- "Lincoln began only for Wart to shoot a plunger into the kid's mouth, silencing him.

"Shut it you, we all did some shopping on short notice, except for me." Said Wart.

Later; all the presents were opened and Meek blew out the candles to his cake.

Everyone cheered as Wart held up a glass cup and tapped it.

The group turned to him.

"I would like to say a few words to commemorate Meek for his entire life." Said Wart, "When I first met him, me and my sister were in a tough spot at the time six years ago, he inspired my sister to go to college and start a career as a corporate executive, and because of that, I had quite the college education and experience as well."

Lori became shocked and leaned to Bobby.

"Wait, he went to college?" said Lori.

"I'm surprised as well, but when you have a sister who is 13 years older than you, you might pick up some stuff, maybe even an honorary master's degree." Said Bobby.

"Because of my sister's education, I received an honorary master's degree for acquiring the same education my sister got." Said Wart.

"See?" Said Bobby.

Lori nodded.

Wart then held his cup up.

"This one's for you Meek." Wart said before he drank his soda in one swig, "Happy birthday you very lucky desert creature."

Everyone cheered as Badger stood up with his own cup.

"The day I met Meek, a majority of us took part in the Killjoy war. In fact, only a few of us ended up on the same moon Meek was on after a somewhat failed rescue mission to save Sonic." Said Badger, "He was a troubled meerkat with a troubled past, after the war, I wound up adopting him as my own son, this is for you kid."

He then drank his soda before sitting down.

Killer Frost then stood up with her soda out.

"Meek was someone I was told to capture due to him trying to put an end to the mob boss who I was working for at the time." said Killer Frost, "After that incident, we became sworn enemies. However when he disappeared for three weeks, I was very devestated, it was like an important part of myself had disappeared. Luckily, he returned and my view of him changed from bitter enemy to a good friend."

She then drank her soda before sitting down.

Midnight stood up and started growling.

Everyone became confused.

"Huh?" said Lincoln.

"I've got this." said Snoopy.

He walked over to Midnight who growled again.

"When I met Meek, I was just a regular Rockruff with no home whatsoever." said Snoopy.

Everyone nodded.

Midnight growled some more.

"Luckily, Meek came by and adopted me when I wanted to stay with him." Said Snoopy.

Midnight growled once more.

"I stuck by him even when I was close to evolving and didn't attack him out of blind aggression." Said Snoopy, "And after evolving into a midnight formed Lycanroc, I still remained loyal and affectionate towards him."

Midnight held a cup of water up before drinking it and sitting down.

Luna then stood up.

"What can I say about Meek that hasn't already been said before? He's smart, funny, caring, and very clever. But he did tend to keep to himself upon meeting him." Said Luna, "He initially didn't want to take part in the Killjoy war, but returned because of how much he cared about me."

Everyone cried as Luna held her cup of soda up before drinking it.

She then sat down as Wart started cutting the four cakes and gave each slice to the guests and Meek.

Meek turned to Luna.

"That was quite the speech you made." Said Meek.

"Well you did deserve something to keep your mind off your abandonment issues. This day may also serve as a reminder of the day Seeker ditched you." Said Luna, "But it's also the day you were born."

"Yeah, it is." Said Meek.

He then wrapped his arms around Luna's waist.

"I love you." Said Meek.

Luna chuckled.

"I love you too." Said Luna.

The two then kissed each other.

Wart who saw the whole thing chuckled.

"I knew he'd forget about his abandonment issues." Said Wart.


End file.
